


Scaly Appetites

by Raptorcloak



Category: Queen's Blade, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Amazon Trio, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Dog Fighting, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragons, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lizards, MILFs, Milking, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sparring, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Now living in Shadilay among Lizardmen and their Dragon allies, Echidna sends one of her numerous sons, Saurus Warrior Varanos, for Cattleya to have her contribute to the Great Plan of their kind. For Nielsdejong. AU. Contains incest. Also features Alleyne and Menace. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	Scaly Appetites

In what I look forward to being the first of many fanfic outings with the lizardmen and dragons of the _**Warhammer Fantasy**_ franchise, I give you this one shot crossover with _**Queen's Blade**_ as inspired by the concept of artist _**Nielsdejong's**_ _**Warhammer**_ comic _**It's a Pleasure to Serve.**_ (I seriously suggest you die-hard _**Warhammer**_ fans read that first to understand why Lizardmen are even interested in warm-bloods or breeding when they're supposed to be genderless all of a sudden; otherwise nothing will make sense)

As the great author _**YagamiNguyen**_ helped to remind us, a lack of reviews for stories could mean the end for any authors writing career so be sure to comment whether you enjoy the story or have constructive criticism to help better myself with.

So sit back, relax, and let's get into some scaly action as our Lizardmen and get some kinky action with some of these busty warriors.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Warhammer**_ or _**Queen's Blade**_ with the characters Priestess Rose and To'Pkek belong to _**Nielsdejong**_ and his creative art team of _**It's a Pleasure to Serve.**_ On the other hand, Titanos and Varanos and their named siblings belong to me.  
**Notes:** Varanos' name is a mashup of the Komodo Dragon genus name Varanus and Thanos the Mad Titan while Titanos was inspired by Titanosaurus from _**Terror of Mechagodzilla**_ with Mal'Dur having been named by _**ChaosEmperor971.**_ Finally, the name Mal'Horus was given by _**R3D96**_.  
**Caution:** If you do not like incest, this is your cue not to read this story.

As in the avatar, Cattleya's clothes are what she wears in _**Queen's Blade Unlimited.**_

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

_**Shadilay of Lustria** _

Echidna sat on a hill alongside dragon Mal'Dur, Lord of Shadilay personally chosen by Sotek and the descendant of the late Malgrimace, alongside his amazons as they watched a tournament unfold in which both lizardmen and bipedal dragons fought with the victory being the alpha male for the Wild Elf. Though she initially planned on visiting for a small period, the bi-curious Echidna couldn't deny that the idea of a whole colony of lizardmen and dragon going head to head just for the sake of mounting her wasn't something she'd want to miss out on; plus.

Soon enough, Saurus Oldbood To'Pkek was the last one standing and shot his mighty fist over his head with a victorious bellow with Mal'Dur looking to Echidna.

"And who's big and blue supposed to be?" Echidna said upon To'Pkek victoriously marching up the hill.

"Echidna, it is my esteemed pleasure to introduce you to the O Mighty General To'Pkek." One of Mal'Dur's amazons spoke as the Saurus Oldblood approached them until he kneeled before him with the dragon.

"Meet your new mate, Echidna." Mal'Dur spoke in saurian language with To'Pkek stripping off his armor and approaching the green-haired elf as she looked him over.

"All those scars just to jump my bones? You lizardmen are sure full of yourselves." Echidna teased before To'Pkek removed his armor to reveal not one but two great cocks with his irresistible pheromones radiating into the air and the aroma turned her on more than she expected before the amazons tore off her clothes until she found herself beneath To'Pkek while clutching both of his beasthoods.

" _I rue the day where nearly losing your eye for a potential broodmare isn't worth it!"_ To'Pkek spoke in his deep, growling Saurian voice with both of his growths puncturing Echidna's folds and earning a pleased sound from the Wild Elf opposed to the loud squeal he expected. With his dual dicks descending into his mate's wetness, Echidna grasped the ground and raked it with To'Pkek relentlessly pounding into her and he took note of her expression.

" _Having sex with a Saurus beats lying with a woman, doesn't it."_ To'Pkek boasted as Mal'Dur looked on with his beasthood being licked from all sides by his amazons.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Echidna teased before To'Pkek suddenly grabbed her cheeks to momentarily arise before resting on his back and she set her hips into action along with her bosomy chest swinging about. With his reverberating growls of approval, To'Pkek took in the view of the Wild Elf effortlessly grinding his twin growths smashing against her womb and the thought of her carrying his clutch was in itself just as arousing.

"You're not getting up again after this, lizard boy." Echidna smirked with her pussy juice already running down onto To'Pkek's watermelon-sized testicles with the sloshing noisily ringing out and the Saurus Oldblood only snorted at his mate's boasting entertaining him to no end as his mighty tail wagged on the ground. Still holding her in place by her luscious hide, To'Pkek's cocks soared through Echidna's walls and she licked her lips while managing to keep her hands and feet planted on his lower body as part of her elven balance.

To'Pkek's bestial growls sounded along with Echidna's pleased purring as she thrust into him in a show of keeping him pinned down and his glories were soaked with her love juices. Both the elf and saurian warriors stayed at working the other and she licked her lips in her snake-type fashion while leaning closer to him.

He then opened his mighty jaws with his tongue, being the length of her arm, stretching out to lick at her shaking breasts until using its prehensility to wrap around one of them. Squeezing the flesh, To'Pkek simultaneously squeezed the jiggling sphere and coating it in his warming saliva.

Giving his tongue a sensual licking, the green-haired warrior's depths narrowed on his engorged members as he held onto his mate with the crotches colliding into the other and her tongue eventually dangled out of her full lips. While Echidna's mind was not entirely lost to the indescribable ecstasy she withdrew from To'Pkek's soaring member, she still found it to be among the greatest of unforgettable thrills her lengthy lifespan had allowed her to enjoy and her partner's pleased growled grew deeper.

To'Pkek roared as his seeds burst from Echidna's caverns with her juices showering onto his groin as the blended juices trickled and dripped from his balls. The force of his member's blasting her womb with so much that she was amazed she hadn't flew into the air but she nonetheless stayed on top of him; milking his beasthoods throughout the orgasmic session.

" _Definitely gonna spit out some Saurus brats from this."_ She told herself from knowing that even a single insemination from the potent lizardmen or dragons meant five consecutive pregnancies or more of carrying their clutches of eggs until they were laid to hatch.

"I'm not done yet!" Echidna and To'Pkek spiritedly spoke with his crotch launching into hers again and while attempting to dominate the hulking lizardman, Mal'Dur's semen showered down onto his amazons; all of whom basked in the warm liquid raining down on them. Eventually, To'Pkek and Echidna followed the flying Mal'Dur into the jungle until they stopped at a hill and spotting the visiting Slann Mazdamundi with Sotek sitting on a Stegadon and Tehenhauin also present.

It was then that multiple lizardmen and dragons arrived with Sotek roaring with Tehenhauin reciting a prophet just before Mal'Dur breathed fire into the pools with Mazdamundi following suit as he focused his magic into all but one of the pools. Instead of evaporating, the pools came to a high boil with steam flying into the air from each of them and the Kroxigors were the first to enter with their thick hides keeping them from being burned.

As the dragons and lizardmen apart from Mal'Dur, Mazdamundi, Sotek, and Tehenhauin entered the hot water, they entirely submerged themselves with the steam slowly subsiding and To'Pkek perched Echidna atop his shoulder. The pair looked on as one of the Kroxigors lifted his massive head from the pool before climbing out, standing upright with two freshly formed genitals on his crotch and Mazdamundi looked to Sotek with the pair giving approving nods.

"Interesting." Echidna said as she then noticed a few Skinks bringing some Salamanders to the one unused pool and some unique Saurus resembling Megalania. One of the unruly Salamanders hissed as the Saurus beings stood nearby and the handles prodded it and its brethren into setting the pool ablaze with their fiery breaths and Mazdamundi once again aimed his magic into the water.

As it boiled over, one of the Saurus, Thanatos, used his club to put a gash in his chest before marching into the water with the rest doing the same until he emerged again with the wound gone and he stamped his foot on the ground before the corrosive fluid of a Salamander shot out of his mouth as a frill appeared on his neck. Thanatos' forked tongue appeared from his jaws before looking up to Echidna with fascination and she teasingly shifted her legs around.

"To'Pkek, you guys are full of surprises." Echidna chuckled with Thanatos flicking his tongue.

" _There is no limit in contributing to the Great Plan, my mate."_ He responded while carrying his Elven mate to a laboratory run by the amazons and To'Pkek set her down with one of the Amazons, Huixtocihuatl, approaching her.

"Right this way please, Lady Echidna." Huixtocihuatl said while guiding her to a massive tube.

"And this is?"

"This tube will help your body carry as many broods as you please from now into the future with the joyfully bonuses being higher doses of stamina, health, and a lifespan on par with of our O Great Saurus brothers and son." Huixtocihuatl said with Echidna looking to To'Pkek and lowly chuckling to herself before getting in the tube. As a blue liquid filled the tube, the elven warrior found herself breathing as though she were outside and closing her eyes in thought that maybe the inhabitants of Shadilay could be the ideal partners to have in her incredible elven lifespan given their immortality.

_Eons later_

Echidna strolled through the primordial jungles with her ears picking up loud noises from miles away and Keltan lowly hissed before the Wild Elf chuckled. She stood in place with the noise growing louder until a pack of Carnosaurs came crashing through the trees soon afterwards and the beasts all roared with the lead stomping to her.

Seemingly unfazed as the rest followed suit, Echidna stood in place with the snarling creatures loomed in on her and surrounded her by the closest one opened its great jaws. The beast opened its great maw with its tongue stretching until it licked Echidna's cheek and she merely chuckled again.

"Hello there, my little boys." Echidna spoke to the Carnosaurs as they either nuzzled or licked her in affection seldom seen from their species and it was then two more Amazons sprang through the trees with both being Wild Elves in her spitting image apart with the only difference being they both possessed slit yellow eyes.

"Well, hello, Mommy dearest." Stheno, one of her many daughters from her original clutch, spoke in the same leisurely tone as Echidna with the Veteran Mercenary caressing both their jawlines and leaning in closer.

"If it isn't my dear little girls; out dealing with your brothers, are you?" Echidna smiled and the other Wild Elf, Euryale of the same clutch, wrapped her arms beneath her ample chest.

"Just 'nother day in the jungles, but how our favorite Keltan?" Euryale said while Keltan lifted his head for the Elf/Saurus Amazon to caress him as Stheno sprang onto the back of the lead Carnosaur just as a number of Skinks stood present and they each bowed to Echidna with Euryale blowing a kiss at the leader.

" _Heh, in-laws always drool."_ Echidna thought to herself as she looked at the lead Skink while caressing the Carnosaurs.

"Care to come with us?" Stheno said.

"Maybe another time; just got a good lead for one of your brothers." Echidna said with the Carnosaur curiously looking to her.

"Sorry, big boy, but I meant someone else." She soothingly said to the Carnosaur as it softly snorted while nuzzling her again before they started to leave.

"See you later then, Mommy Dearest." Euryale said.

"Catch you on the other side and I think Medusa is entertaining Alleyne and Nowa." Stheno said and Echidna chuckled.

"Something tells me those two are getting quite the experience." Echidna said as she watched her spawns and the Skinks trail into the jungle as she continue to walk until she entered the massive gates with all dragons, lizardmen, and amazons bowing to her with another voluptuous elf approaching her. Wearing a revealing green robe, she possessed long black locks and similar eyes to Euryale and Stheno with snaked-theme wrist ornaments.

"Praise be to Sotek, Malgrimace, and the Old Ones! The Serpent Priestess and beautiful Amazon sisters bids a grand day to Shadilay's Demi-Goddess Echidna!" said Rose and Echidna got close to her before smiling.

"Well, well, Rose, you're affectionate as ever, aren't you?" Echidna charmingly said with the other elf still doing the same.

"Oh, Demi-Goddess, you're too kind to me." Rose said.

"After being broodmares together for all these ages, why wouldn't I be?" Echidna answered as they began walking through Shadilay.

"Indeed, though I can't say I have the privilege of having spawned all of Lustria's O Mighty races." Rose complimented and Echidna again chuckled at this praise. While To'Pkek was her Alpha male, she had gained wide-spread recognition from having giving spawned all species that even included Dread Saurians in her lengthy lifespan to where the Slann species had their best proliferation in centuries and earning the title of Demi Goddess as a result.

"Not all of us can be a one-Saurus woman, Rose." Echidna said in regards the Serpent Priestess being the mate to one of To'Pkek's subordinates.

"One-Saurus or not, it's all for the benefit of the Great Plan. Which reminds me; know where Nowa and the Millennial Virgin are?" Echidna asked.

_Elsewhere, swimming hole of Amara district_

With her palace perched on a high hill, Menace was in the hold of her servant and lover Titanos, Echidna's Kroxigor son, as he held her underneath a waterfall and she ran her fingers through her hair. She endearingly smiled at Titanos as he guided his wet fingers on her body and she lovingly wrapped her arms around his finger.

"Ah, that's perfect, Titanos." Menace warmly said to the hulking Kroxigor with him affectionately nuzzling her with an equally amorous caressing of his snout and as this went on, Nowa sat on a stone in the swimming hole with Mal'Horus, one of Mal'Dur sub-adult spawns reflected in his Kroxigor-sized height, and Medusa, Echidna's firstborn daughter, sitting next to her along with another number of Saurus with the biggest being named Varanos. As the spawn of Thanatos and Echidna, said Saurus was a blackish-blue color with a charcoal belly sporting her crimson eyes in a rarity for amazon-borne spawns along with a head bearing more of a resemblance to a prehistoric Komodo Dragon.

Lounging on another rock, Varanos observed a pod of Saurus Youngblood hatchlings, To'Pkek and Echidna's most recent batch which consisted of only male, swimming around the stone and he looked to see one of them, Go'Mek, swim up to where Nowa sat. He climbed the stone with Nowa picking up the six foot hatchling and caressed his backside with him relaxing.

" _Have you and your Captain ever considered moving to Shadilay?"_ Varanos asked Nowa.

"I'd sure love to, Varanos, but my Captain gets angry every time I bring it up." Nowa said and Medusa, wearing the bikini top of an amazon but having a cobra, Naga'Sar, wrapped around her waist akin to Echidna, chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell you from one half-elf to another: forget those old boors back in the Elven Forest." Medusa said.

"Yes, Nowa, you and Alleyne would do well to come here and serve in the Kingdom of Amara." Menace, still in the arms of Titanos, said as the Kroxigor plodded through the water past many of his brethren, also servants to the revived Princess, until he lay parallel enough to float with her on his back.

"Oh, Princess, you're too nice." Nowa smiled with Ruu the monkey chittering and Go'Mek curiously stared at him before reaching for him. Ruu kept his distance from Go'Mek as the Saurus Oldblood spawn started a high-pitched squeaking akin to a baby crocodilian.

"Go'Mek, you're something else." Medusa said with Titanos shifting his eyes to the bank where Alleyne sat watching them.

" _Alleyne, you're welcome to come out here any you please."_ Titanos spoke in his reverberating voice.

"I am well where I am, thank you." Alleyne curtly said and another of Echidna's daughters, Scylla of sun dragon descent, appeared next to her. Akin to what her mother would do, she embraced Alleyne before she could react and fondled her.

"Oh, Alleyne. Shadilay can be very friendly to elves like us; pure or mixed." Scylla said before licking her ear and the flustered elf broke out of her embrace; whipping around and grabbing at her. Using her great speed, Scylla vaulted over her and landed a few feet away.

"You're every bit as uncouth as your mother." Alleyne snarled with Scylla tossing her a sly smile.

"Oh, dear. I was only giving you one of Shadilay's many good custom welcomes." Scylla unabashedly smiled and the blushing Alleyne charged at her before she leaped into the water. Go'Mek turned his attention to Scylla arising from the water and affectionately stroking the top of his pods' heads.

"Nowa, we're leaving." Alleyne said.

" _Come now, Alleyne. There's much to learn about Shadilay's good customs."_ Mal'Horus spoke with Go'Mek and his pod climbing onto Titanos' back with Menace lovingly petting the small Saurians.

"Captain, do we have to leave so soon?" Nowa asked and Ruu chittered in apparent agreement with Varanos' tongue starting to flicker. He looked to Mal'Horus and his sisters before nodding to them with Titanos reaching the bank with the curious Go'Mek crawling off his back to Alleyne.

" _Go'Mek."_ Titanos said with his young half-sibling approaching the blonde elf and she gave him her usual stern look as he settled his head in her lap. Alleyne remained tense for a brief time until she stroked him and Go'Mek chirping in appreciation while looking up at her.

Rising, Go'Mek reared on his legs and licked Alleyne's upper lip before she had time to react. With another flustered gasp, she held the Saurus hatchling at arm's length until he was scooped up by Echidna and lovingly hugged.

"Ah, he wants you for a mate. You'd be such a beautiful daughter-in-law, too." Echidna teasingly said with Go'Mek nuzzling his mother while she kneeled down for the rest of his pod to do the same. Varanos sprang into the water with his sisters and Titanos doing the same once Menace was set on the bank to be wrapped in a towel by two nearby Skinks.

"The hell I would!" Alleyne said while franticly rubbing her upper lip with Nowa joining her.

"Go'Mek has good taste for his age." Medusa said while licking her lips with the Combat Instructor huffing.

"You trained him to do that, didn't you?" Alleyne said and said Saurus Youngblood chirped a single time.

"Oh, Alleyne; so guarded and yet so lonely." Echidna said with Keltan stretching out to the leaves on Alleyne's crotch with Go'Mek's short arms reaching for her with his tail swinging.

"You-you-score a…" Alleyne started to say to Go'Mek before realizing how scoring what amounted to an infant was silly.

"He scores what?" Echidna said a maternal fashion that came off as daring with Alleyne and she looked to the small Saurus.

"My apologies, Echidna. Nowa, let's go." Alleyne said.

" _What's the hurry?"_ Mal'Horus said with Medusa and Scylla hugging Alleyne.

"Since you've already kissed and made up…" Medusa purred with Naga'Sar hissing and Alleyne bursting out of their grip.

"No more of your customs!" Alleyne almost squealed before leading Nowa away and Echidna smiled as Varanos and Titanos stood on either side of her. Nuzzling their mother, she lovingly caressed and kissed their snouts while still holding Go'Mek and using her free hand to embrace Scylla.

" _Hello, Mommy Dearest."_ All but Mal'Horus and the Youngblood pod said.

"Good to see my pretty girls and lizard-boy knockouts." Echidna purred.

"I take it you've found some good news." Menace said while being dried off and Echidna tickled her chin.

"Oh, yes, I do but it can wait for some quality time." Echidna said as she sat down with Varanos and Titanos on either side of her massaging her legs with Keltan slithering from her crotch. As the snake trailed off, Go'Mek and his pod took off in pursuit of the snake with Medusa and Scylla keeping an eye on their younger half-brothers with Mal'Horus taking off after hearing a loud horn sounding off in the distance.

" _Hmmph, another Amazon baptism, huh."_ Echidna thought with Titanos holding her leg aloft while Varanos did likewise with the other and nuzzling his mother. She purred to her offspring to where the Komodo-like Saurus began stroking her leg with affection and she then placed their snouts on either side of her face.

" _It's been some time, hasn't it?"_ Titanos said to Echidna, who felt something poking on either side of her and gave her chest a tap. As the sun beamed down on him, the now heavily breathing Varanos stared at the ample jugs while keeping his jaws closed once he had licked her bosom and Titanos did the same with his great tongue.

"It has been a while. Let's see if you boys have gotten rusty after all this time." Echidna said with Varanos standing up to remove his loincloth with his growths standing proud and opened his jaws with a warm sensation flowing into the air. Titanos sat down with his growth, longer than a Giraffe's neck, being sat on by Echidna and she took him in with ease from her breeding with Shadilay's reptilian inhabitants over the years.

Varanos followed suit by clutching her peach while entering both growths into her rectum and relentlessly ramming them through his mother's cheeks. Titanos' monstrous beasthood thrashed about in the walls that had carried his numerous brothers and sisters along with his offspring and Echidna continued to purr as her sons banged into her.

To her, doing this sort of thing with her offspring wasn't wrong at all in the sense that it allowed her to gauge how well their breeding skills were and making sure their mating prowess stayed at the top of their game as many parents did in Shadilay cultures. After all, her title of being Demi-Goddess and the Alpha female to the General of Shadilay came with certain expectations to her young and she'd be damned at the thought of anyone even thinking of looking down on her beloved spawns.

Echidna rocked about on the seven feet of Kroxigor slab of meat shooting into her folds while Varanos' forked tongue slid over her shoulder with the tips lapping away at her breastmilk and she turned her head to kiss his snout. Titanos grunted with his great hands resting on the earth and Echidna felt her body becoming hotter with the warmth of Varanos' saliva and he channeled both members into the astounding suction of her rectum.

"That's perfect, boys." Echidna spoke while her bust shaking to and fro as she lactactated with Titanos stretching his tongue out to lap up the creamy substance. All three dicks pulsated inside of her orifices and Varanos turned his head to face her before his tongue shot out into Echidna's open mouth and licked about in an excited frenzy.

Echidna's womb and rectum were both bombarded with lizardmen spunk showering out of her with the forces of fire hydrants as the blends of semen landed in different spots of the bank. Gripping their mother from either side as their seeds and her juices overflowed with Varanos furiously tonguing her and picking her up by the legs.

Lifting her off Titanos, he spun her around before sitting down and bringing Echidna to his beasthoods as she steadied them. Taking both in, she thrust against him and he did likewise with his twin meat sticks hitting her depths and Echidna made lewd noises she knew was essentially music to his ears.

"Before I forget to tell you, there's a certain woman that's big in all the right places for some Saurus meat." Echidna panted.

" _And she is?"_ Varanos inquired while holding onto her breasts to latch his jaw onto one of them and it was then a blazing sensation took form from his teeth. The pleased elf cried out from his bite making her body warm with her milk spraying into his mighty jaws while sucking it.

Thanks to his Salamander DNA inherited from Thanatos, Varanos could turn his Saurus saliva into a non-lethal aphrodisiac by heating it and Echidna rubbed the top of his head.

"Ever heard of Cattleya the Weaponsmith?" Echidna spoke and Varanos carefully removed his jaws from her flesh.

" _The widow of the Dragon Smiter Owen?"_

"That's right, my lizard-boy and she'd make a good Alpha female for you." Echidna spoke while grinding his scaly cannons traveling throughout her depths and crashing through to her opening womb.

" _I've heard rumors she takes her child into battle. Does she still do such a thing?"_ Varanos asked.

"Not likely, and with you, she and her kid could learn some lizard-lifestyles…" Echidna spoke until her son's members sprayed into her stomach with his agile thrusts continuing as he painted her caverns and she thrust against him a final time. Hissing and deeply groaning, his snout was licked by Echidna in her slow sensual motion and he nuzzled her.

" _This Cattleya woman; where do I find her and what does she look like?"_ Varanos asked and Echidna smiled.

"Well, I'd imagine that, for you, she'd smell like soot and fruit and as for her looks, all I'll tell you is that you'll know why I brought her up when you see her in Bosc." Echidna said and Varanos nuzzled his mother's forehead before noticing Menace squealing.

With both looking to the Amara Princess, she was now in Titanos' lap being pounded into with the towering Kroxigor watching her effortlessly taking in his monstrous beasthood and enjoying her breasts landing into his palm.

"The Princess of Amara demands you fill her womb with many Kroxigor eggs, my beloved servant!" Menace moaned with Titanos softly growling while licking her chest and the Princess using this closeness to plant kisses on his tongue. Echidna now sat next to Varanos as Go'Mek returned, nuzzled him before rearing on his hind legs and being picked up by his elder half-sibling.

"I'll bet you'd love to hold a couple of tiny Saurus again." Echidna smiled with Go'Mek nuzzling Varanos' heart and he stroked the Saurus Youngblood's head before flickering his tongue with his mother's ears equally twitching.

" _Looks like you'll be doing the same pretty soon."_ Varanos answered before handing Go'Mek to Echidna and having her kiss his snout.

"So long, Varanos." Echidna purred with the tip of his tail lightly tapping her cheeks; this causing more of his seed to spill onto the ground with the elf smiling at this. Varanos stroked Go'Mek's head a last time before marching up the bank and seeing To'Pkek approach from the trees.

" _Leaving so soon, Varanos?"_ To'Pkek addressed his stepson as the younger Saurus put his fist to his chest in the form of a salute and bowing his head in respect.

" _I am leaving to claim a new contender for The Great Plan, O Mighty Father."_ Varanos spoke.

" _In that case, I shall see you and your new mate once you have returned."_ To'Pkek said and Varanos bowed to him once again before leaving to gather his equipment. The Saurus Oldblood proceeded to make his way to Echidna and Go'Mek while paying little attention to Titanos on top of Menace relentlessly plowing into her and the wild Elf looked to him.

"Well, look whose here." Echidna smiled with Go'Mek chirping at his father.

" _Echidna, it's time we begin a new breed!"_ To'Pkek spoke as he removed his loincloth with both his beasthoods ready to breed and Echidna chuckled.

"Oh, my. A simple hello too much?" Echidna mockingly asked before setting down Go'Mek.

"Sorry, kiddo, but your Dear Old Daddy and I have some more brothers and sisters to make." She said with Medusa making a chirping noise at her younger sibling from a distance and the Youngblood galloped to her. Picking him up, she tickled his snout and carried him off with Echidna spreading her pussy lips for more of the spunk within to drip onto the bank.

"I'd hurry if I were you, unless you'd rather be a Granddaddy again." Echidna teased with To'Pkek picking up his Alpha Female to spin her around and grip her juicy hide before she took him in. Fondling his mate's chest nonstop, To'Pkek's pistons cause most of the spunk inside of her to spill out and his grunting being as loud as Titanos still thrusting into Menace's welcoming womanhood and the Kroxigor roared as his spunk sprayed from her in multiple bursts.

"This is wonderful! The Princess of Amara cannot stop coming!" Menace gleefully cried out as her own love juices squirting about and To'Pkek freed Echidna's chest to take hold of her forearms. Launching his pelvis at her, her now free-breasts swung forward with her now being in his lap and bucking her hips while savoring the ride.

"Is that all you can muster?" Echidna teased with To'Pkek's hardness rocking her tunnels as she smiled the entire time as he used the immeasurable Saurus stamina to please her into yet another orgasm with his semen flushing out a ton of his stepchildren's seeds and he growled in satisfaction at this; after all, incest like that being what motivated one's Alpha to stay at the top of their breeding skills.

"That's more like it." Echidna spoke with her Alpha plowing into her once again.

_Meanwhile_

Varanos, wearing his Saurus armor, marched through Shadilay and heard moans coming from all around with a group of Amazons presiding over Nyx the Flame Master being banged into from behind by a Skink holding onto her and she lewdly cried out from the lizardman's swift thrusts. In the midst of this, she stroked the lengths of Thanatos and his grandson Kratos (spawned from Echidna and Varanos) while licking the members of Mal'Horus and a Kroxigor with Funikara the staff watching this from under the foot of a loyal Salamander.

"Oh, Varanos! Would you like to join in baptizing one of our future sisters to the Great Plan?" Rose said as she approached him from her Saurus Oldblood mate.

" _I thank you, Priestess Rose, but I have my own addition to the Great Plan to search for."_ Varanos answered.

"Delightful! My hubby and I wish you a happy journey." Rose answer with her usual perk with Varanos regarding her and mate before continuing on his way. Along the way out, he noticed Anarista sucking on the cock of a Cold One Raptor while a Carnosaur was furiously slamming his way through her folds and Varanos started speed-walking.

Though remembering that Anarista had tried to steal both the eggs of the Cold One and took a sentence in which she had to rear the broods of either beasts to assuage them, Varanos found all the breeding going on making him more eager to find Cattleya and he then passed by Claudette mounted on Mal'Dur as part of a welcoming custom.

" _How you stayed a virgin so long is beyond me."_ The Dragon spoke as the Thundercloud General rode him and Varanos hustled until he found himself marching through a nearby trail. He then headed to a pathway of tunnels he and his siblings played in at the time he was a hatchling and chose one in front of him.

Stalking through the vast tunnels using his nose and sharp hearing inherited from his mother by following the sound of rushing water, he soon emerged from near a waterfall where he kept walking until he came alongside a path leading to a mountain. Moving along the trail, he moved his head from side to side and flicked his tongue until he smelled a scent best described as enticing yet smoky.

Varanos followed the scent for around an hour and it continued to make him aroused as he wondered what Cattleya looked like to be deemed worthy enough to bare Saurus clutches. Just then, he picked up a nearby faint scent that was incredibly musky yet different from that of a lizardman or dragon and he climbed up a pillar to get a high view of the mountain trails.

He then picked up the sight of what appeared to be a gorilla but larger; two feet smaller than him and his erection hard as could get. As the only other two scents present for miles were of himself and Cattleya, he realized this undoubtedly had to be a Kakuen and lowly hissed while raking his black hook-like claws against the pillar from knowing what he'd do if he found the Weaponsmith.

The Kakuen sniffed the air before deeply grunting while throbbing and Varanos sprang off the pillar with his mighty club tightly gripped. As he started digging into the earth, all he knew was that he'd be damned if he'd let that warmblood steal his potential broodmare without a fight.

A while later, the Kakuen came to where Varanos had been and looked around to see his armor laid about in multiple places. Grunting a single time, he stepped past the armor cautiously and came to another series of pillars before trying to find a space to climb.

Taking in Cattleya's scent, he reared on his hind legs and prepared to scale the pillar before Varanos emerged from the darkness between two of the pillars. He smashed into the Kakuen like a linebacker and armed only with his club with the ape recovering.

As the beast slammed his knuckles into the earth and roared ferociously at Varanos, the Saurus/Salamander hybrid responded with a dangerous bellow that sounded at least 3 miles away until it ended with a rattling hiss. The Kakuen leaped at Varanos, who charged at him again and head-butted the Great Ape with slamming his club into his arm.

The club's obstinite stones severed it and the now-injured beast slammed his fist down onto the top of Varanos' head. The lizardman immediately came back again with his claws and swiped across his foe's leathery chest.

The ape howled in pain as blood trickled from his wounds and Varanos followed up with a kick to the underbelly with the furry fist flying into his jaw. Hissing out of pure anger, Varanos and the equally Kakuen beat on the other to where he launched his club into the same chest wound he inflicted earlier.

With his blood trailing across the ground, the Great Ape furiously roared before pouncing on Varanos and rolling around until stopping with him on top. Slamming his sole fist down onto Varanos in a blinding fury, he still held onto his club before smashing it into the ape's nose and earning another intense roar in response.

Slamming it into the leathery parts of his fist, Varanos swung his tail at his enemy's knees and the Kakuen came crashing down onto him. He opened his gaping jaws and bit the gorilla's blood-gushing upper lip before viciously thrashing his head about.

Ripping off the flesh in his teeth, he locked his fingers with the Kakuen and grappled for a time until cutting his leathery underbelly with the claws on his feet. Managing to get on top of the Kakuen and maneuvering him to where he dug earlier, Varanos reclaimed his club before bludgeoning into his chest again and again with the ape roaring in agony from the literally searing pain racing through what had his wounded lip.

Varanos grabbed the Kakuen's face before slamming the back of his head into the earth and he got off his foe before whacking its head with his tail. Screaming again in rage, he reared on his hind legs and ran raggedly at the Saurus with his neck frills appearing.

Spinning around, Varanos shot out the corrosive fluid that became flames the moment they left his mouth and set the Kakuen's chest ablaze. This stopped him dead in his tracks to howl in pain as the fire spread throughout his wounds and fur with him falling to his knees.

Varanos grabbed the Kakuen's jaws before prying far enough to bite his tongue off and force the burning Kakuen onto his knees. Keeping his grip on the Kakuen's jaws, he yanked them further apart until a loud snap sounded into the air with Varanos unleashing another stream of fire down his throat and the beast wheezed a small amount off times until he hit the ground.

As he was completely engulfed in flames, Varanos stood over the burning body before throwing his head back to roar in victory with his club held high into the air. Not paying any attention to the Kakuen, he gathered his armor and continued on his path until a detour led to a massive pond.

Setting down his armor and club, he stepped into the water before breathing in relaxation at his internal temperature quickly going down to their usual levels and he completely submerged himself. While his neck frills allowed him to cool off just as well as any Salamander breathing fire, any bodies of water was always helpful and he came back up the surface upon seeing a shadow block out the sun.

" _Praise be to Sotek, Malgrimace, and the Old Ones."_ Varanos thought to himself as he looked up to see Cattleya, clad in a skimpy blacksmith outfit that barely contained her hulking chest along with a tool belt around her waist, standing before the pond and he tilted his head in questioning if her muscular yet plump body was real. Despite his size and crimson eyes, Cattleya cast a friendly smile to him and he observed the Giant Slayer with an empty delivery sack.

"Begging your pardon for interrupting your bath, but my name is Cattleya and I'm a Weaponsmith. I witnessed your battle against that Kakuen and I have to say, your bravery was quite a sight to behold even for a Saurus." Cattleya said and Varanos' forked tongue showed itself with her slightly leaning forward; her enormous bust moving with her to where it blocked out the sun for a brief moment.

Once the sun rays shined on him with the Salamander blood in him stirring his instincts, he started emitting a barking noise that didn't seem cause for worry with Cattleya only looking on at his and his beasthood had already emerged underwater at the prospect of breeding with this incredibly thick beauty.

"Are you alright?" She asked; mistaking this noise for coughing.

" _Cattleya the Weaponsmith, I am Varanos of Shadilay and I've been searching for you."_ Varanos said and the weaponsmith looked at him in thought until she settled the Giant Slayer down next to his armor while doing the same with her tool belt.

"I'm familiar with the greeting culture of Shadilay and to be impudent wouldn't be right, so I'll…" She flushed before stepping over him with her crotch just over him. Varanos warmed up the saliva in his mouth just as his upper body shot out of the pond and cut her thong off at the side with his tongue immediately finding its way through her womanhood.

Cattleya lewdly moaned as Varanos' tongue swayed and surveyed the inside of her womanhood with the taste of her driving his arousal on. The aphrodisiac took effect on her depths from his licking to where her juices slowly seeped out and he ran his hands up her meaty yet powerful thighs.

Flushing not just from his lickings but at the fact she was being turned on so much by this lizardman she had just met and startled to wag slightly as the blazing within built. Cattleya lowly moaned as her caverns were set ablaze with Varanos stepping out of the water and the arousing pheromones from his cock filled her nose with the overwhelming aroma.

Between his licking and this scent, Cattleya felt her womanhood throb in a way it hadn't done for years and Varanos settled his palms on her cheeks as he lifted her into the air with her legs atop his mighty shoulders. Sloppily wetting her loins with his tongue, he placed her on the ground with his claws cutting through her top and enjoying the view of those gargantuan globes jiggling in freedom.

"I'm old!" Cattleya modestly cried out of surprise with Varanos casting her boots aside and the now-nude weaponsmith felt his hands slide beneath her cheeks. Lifting her lower body off the ground, he aligned her pussy with his visible beasthood and she looked at the size in disbelief as he prodded it against her folds.

" _Just right."_ Varanos spoke.

"I have a child!"

" _Experience."_ He plainly answered and Cattleya's lower body wiggled on the growth with her crimson cheeks aglow. Even though this was flustering, Cattleya watched as the Saurus meat continued rubbing on her entrance and his earlier licking had already caused her love juices to continue seeping out from the harsh levels of throbbing her womanhood.

"Will it even fit?" Cattleya said and Varanos grunted as she received her answer in the form of his dick entering her lower lips with it spreading her tunnels to alien widths along the way. Tears shined in her eyes in amazement that a dick the length of her legs was crammed inside of her while Varanos pounded into her and her mammoth chest shook against his movements.

"Oh, my…!" Cattleya moaned from the immense phallus beating into her core and Varanos marveling at her body in the throes of passion. With her wide hips to her great chest, Varanos had never known someone with such a body fit to bear lizardmen spawns since Echidna and thrashed into her while keeping his hands on her thighs.

She found her nails digging into the earth as he pounded through her pussy and continued to cry out from his unique lizardmen prowess with her walls sucking him in. The Weaponsmith's love juices ran down the lizardman's swinging testicles and he moved his hands to her lower legs.

Moving them back, Varanos was now on top of her with Cattleya as his cannon came crashing down through her and her moaning eventually led to his tongue infiltrating her mouth. He again spread his aphrodisiac throughout her chops as he explored and licked hers as both tips spread about before finding his way down her throat.

Cattleya's shaking tits lactated while her folds accepted his growth with her hips bucking with their hormonal juices trailing down her great cheeks to the ground. Muffled moans and aroused growling mixed with reverberating hissing filled the air with his hardness plunging into her tightness.

As the Saurus warrior pounded through her folds and tasted the back of her throat, what was left of her normal mindset processed being made his mate after a greeting. While Echidna had told her Shadilay's cultural greetings were vastly different compared to that of people, she could not have imagined that it would lead to something like this and her tongue started licking back.

However, even with how fast everything was happening, part of her felt pleased and intrigued that a lizardman would take her for a mate no matter if she considered herself to be old. Cattleya's tongue was completely dominated by Varanos while milk continued trickling from her aroused buds down her quaking globes and he widened within the fiery suction of her tunnels.

She gasped upon his tongue leaving her mouth with her hands immediately going to her lower legs and keeping them in the air for him. Varanos stared down at his chosen mate while using the tip of his tail to tap the side of her ass cheeks.

Sweat ran down her ivory flesh as she welcomed his great glory to dive through her folds and he hissed with pleasure at his seeds gathering in his cock. Even with all the countless times he had breed in his immortal lifespan, he found there was something special about Cattleya's womanhood; comparing it to a desert that yearned for water suddenly receiving nonstop rain.

" _Something's coming. He's about to…"_ She realized upon his vibrating meat pole becoming erratic by the minute and her womb eagerly called for his semen to fill her stomach. Clutching her meaty lower legs, her hips bucked against his beastly hammering and he suddenly settled her legs over his shoulders while rising.

He set them in the same position as they had started with her bosom heaving to the point where both he and the sun were obscured by her rocking chest. Crying out while Varanos growled upon his breeding juice unleashing within her womanhood and exploded from her folds simultaneously, the widowed woman's juices squirted with her milk doing likewise and ecstasy taking over.

While her lower lips were caked in his spunk, Cattleya lie panting as she marveled at the immeasurable amount Varanos had unleashed within and panted. She was then seized by the hips with Varanos picking her up so fast that her glasses fell off and resting on the ground on his back.

Pounding through her womanhood once more, the lizardman seized her breasts and grasped them with his eager tongue licking the lactating buds. Cattleya again cried out at the lizardman's member striking into her depths and lapping at her milk while she came down onto him.

"Breed me, Varanos! Allow me to bare your offspring!" Cattleya cried as her chest filled the virile lizardman's palms and her hips moved her womanhood on his rising cannon. With anything close to regret of moving her hips on top of anyone else other than Owen, she rode and worked her hips together while her energetic breasts sprang about.

Varanos launched his jaws onto Cattleya's breast and continue tasting her delightful milk with her warm caverns gushing out the many remnants of his previous orgasm. She thrust into her scaly arouser and she smiled lustfully at his teeth sinking into her jiggling bazoom while maneuvering his claws on the other in a fashion that posed no harm to her.

Again howling, she plunged down the lizardman's dick while finding his sedulous poundings as irresistible as could be and felt something arising behind her. Her blue eyes glanced back to see Varanos' secondary cock emerging from his genital slit and she gaped at it in a mix of surprise and lust.

She took to swinging her hide against his other member with him making a pleased growling noise at her cheeks with his claws leaving her chest to squeeze them together on it. Hissing with delight at both his towers being milked to the extreme by her plump body, he set his jaws onto the other breast and licked into the lactating breast.

Cattleya marveled at her Saurus partner's breeding skills while she shook her great peach with them landing atop his great testicles and stared at his eyes. Muffled hisses sounded from his mighty jaws while they stayed on her shaking breast with either of their cum flying into the air to where his other beasthood showered her backside and half of this rained down onto her.

Standing again, he took Cattleya off his cocks to carry her to the pond and stood in the water while puncturing her rectum and pussy alike. He lifted her and kept her suspended with her hips bucking while he groped her chest for a moment with his hand moving to the back of her head.

Undoing her ponytail, her hair fell down to its natural length with either of his dual members thrashing her innards with tears of pleasure streaming down her cheeks and the sensation of his animalistic pawing aroused her all the more. The forked tongue managed to wrap her tit and be drenched in her milk as her juices streamed out.

"Amazing!" Cattleya screamed from Varanos pumping his cocks through both holes with the smacking noises of copulation in the air and he kept her aloft with his tongue returning to her mouth. With all three orifices filled, Cattleya only followed what the pleasure screaming throughout her whole being practically told her to do and welcoming either of his growths.

Varanos spread the milk in Cattleya's mouth as her arms hung to the side and she returned the lustful licks in kind with her breasts heaving in his claws. She groaned delightfully while growing tighter on his beasthoods ramming into her and he addictively squeezed her assets together to help this effect.

Shaking her waist on Varanos' sturdy cocks, her depths withstood his brazen strikes as more of his spunk overflowed from her over-aroused lips and he threw his head back to hiss at the double suction his members enjoyed. Her blue eyes sparkled at the sensation of two members pumping through her body and concentrated on licking his tongue while riding his meat poles.

Lifting his tail, he took advantage of its prehensility to brush his chosen mate's clit as it pulsated from all the excitement between them with more of his jizz bursting free of her tight areas and raining into the water with milk spraying into the air within his palms. Cattleya could only smile with him again not resting for a second and she eagerly did the same.

_Hours later_

Varanos sprayed his seeds on Cattleya's gigantic bosom as she kneeled before him and it was then he froze to flicker the air with his tongue. Both warriors looked at the sky to see gray clouds forming overhead and Cattleya hemmed in thought before looking back to Varanos while cleaning her glasses.

"Say, Varanos. My house isn't far from here; how about we ride out the storm there?" Cattleya offered while putting them back on and Varanos thought about his eating her out before carving a reminder into the inside of his helmet. While it fit the custom of being a Shadilay greeting, there was no official thing and he wondered if he could pass the concept onto Mal'Dur and Rose.

" _Very well then."_ Varanos answered with Cattleya gathering the Giant Slayer and her tool belt while her Saurus charmer put his armor back on and placing her on his shoulder as he began walking down the mountain trail. Once it started raining, Cattleya eventually realized she wasn't an inch cold and attributed this to the Saurus saliva Varanos had set in her body.

In the shop, Lana leaned on the counter and worried about where his mother could be until his thoughts were answered moments later. Cattleya, with the semen now washed off by the rain, stood at the doorway with Varanos joining her and Lana got to his feet in excitement; too young and naïve to care that his mother was buck-naked apart from her sword and tool belt.

"Momma, you're back!" He cheerily said with his attention going to Varanos lifting his helmet.

"Yes, I am, Lana and I'd like you to meet my new friend, Varanos." Cattleya said and the boy stared up at the towering Saurus warrior.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Lana."_ Varanos spoke and the boy gave him a curious look that made him wonder if it was the fact he didn't speak Saurian. Studying him, he warmly smiled at in a boyish type of fascination and he stood next to him.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Varanos. Are you from Lustria?" Lana asked.

" _Indeed, I am."_ Varanos spoke with something about the boy reminding him of Go'Mek and it was then Ymir came downstairs.

"Cattleya, you're back…" Ymir said as she took in Cattleya's nudity and the over 8-feet tall Saurus with his forked tongue flickering upon seeing her; this immediately reminding her of Keltan.

"Ymir-chan, are you alright?" Cattleya asked and she still remained frozen at Varanos.

"Ymir?" Lana asked and she steeled herself only slightly.

"Sorry, Cattleya. You know me; so much to do, so much to sell. See you around!" Ymir said as she bolted past the trio and charged through the rain.

"Lana, how about you show Varanos a good place to put his armor upstairs, hmm?"

"Okay! Follow me." Lana smiled with the lizardman trudging after him with Cattleya shutting the doors and smiling to herself; not noticing the semen leaking from both her folds and cheeks alike down her meaty inner thighs.

_Into the night_

Now wearing her low-cut nightgown, she kneeled at the side of Lana's bed as the boy lie sound asleep and she smiled down at him while standing. Walking down the hallway, she found Varanos drinking with his tongue flickering at her presence and she warmly smiled to him while sitting next to him.

"So, how many Saurus hatchlings will I have from what we did earlier?" Cattleya curiously asked and Varanos looked to her.

" _About a dozen given your size, I'd assume."_ Varanos said and Cattleya giggled at this.

"My, that much eggs in each pregnancies." She said and the Saurus caressed her side with the rain continuing to fall outside with her hand settling on his testicle. She set her bosom into his side and she rubbed his testicle.

"If being in the sun has your Salamander blood make you lusty as can be, how does rain work on the cold-blooded and sexy?" She playfully asked and the Saurus made a purring variation of his growl with the weaponsmith continuing to sensually stroke his junk.

" _Care to find out?"_ Answered Varanos once his dick was visible and his tongue licked the tops of her breasts while his claws hiked her dress above her peach. Cattleya was then placed in his lap and a smile gracing her soft lips.

"Say, Varanos, how about a little wager?"

" _What's on your mind?"_

"Seeing your fight against that Kakuen, do you care to test your club against my Giant Slayer in a sparring match?" Cattleya said and Varanos dragged his tongue into her cleavage.

" _And what does the winner get?"_

"Whatever they want." Cattleya sultrily spoke with her pussy lips atop the head of his glory while swaying her ass about and Varanos wiggled his tongue between her over-ample bosoms once feeling her juices running down his pillar. He stood with Cattleya lifting her nightgown and the pair retrieved their respective weapons before heading downstairs.

Opening the doors, they were met with the cold gust of air with Cattleya's tits hardening which got Varanos' attention as he stared at the soft flesh for a time until he set his weapons down and she looked to him.

"Varanos?" She asked with the lizardman seizing her great ass and using it to close the distance as they now stood right in front of the other. Opening his jaws, he latched them onto her breast with the familiar arousing warmth spreading throughout her body at a slower rate as too not arouse her too much and keep her from sparring at her best before separating to reclaim his weapons.

Smiling, she followed him into the pouring rain in only her boots and stood apart from each other with their respective battle stances until an unspoken signal went off in their minds. Cattleya shot at Varanos before swinging the Giant Slayer and the lizardman ran straight to her while in the blade's range.

He smashed his club into the sword with Cattleya rearing it back and charging at him with his shield being raised. The blade came down onto the shield with it taking the impact in true Saurus determination.

As she reared the blade back again, Varanos' tongue flickered with his eyes settling on a long crack in the area he hit earlier and she launched herself at him once more. He raised the shield just in time to take the brunt of the Giant Slayer and immediately hitting the cracked part with his club.

Cattleya looked on in surprise as Giant Slayer fell to pieces with her now holding the hilt with her gaze returning to the victorious Saurian roaring into the heavens as raising both weapons over his head. She looked to see his cocks present themselves and placed his weapons inside the store with his attention returning to the kneeling Cattleya.

Lifting her to where her face in front of his, his tongue once again moved down her throat spreading his fiery saliva about while in the process of going back into the store as he snapped his tail against the doors and both slamming shut. Cattleya's tongue returned the slobbering exchange while her boots were removed and she sandwiched his mighty shaft between her thick meaty thighs; making sure his now-dripping cock rubbed against her needy pussy lips was bucked and humped against.

Varanos moved back upstairs into the living room while resting her on the floor with her getting into a kneeling position and kissing the head with a series of licks and sucking. She moaned as she licked into the head and guided her saliva before opening her mouth with Varanos holding either side of her head as his cock entered her mouth.

Bopping her head on his lengthy piece flying down her throat, she placed her hands on his powerful knees with her tits swinging beneath his pre-cum dripping balls and sucked on it. Her labia shined with her love juices running from her aroused lips and Varanos hissed with delight at the suction she provided with the warrior swaying her ass to keep him as hard as he could be and the mix of rain and sweat making her creamy skin glow served to help add to this effect.

Cattleya managed to swirl her tongue on the tip with the pure salty taste driving her buds ablaze with the powerful flavor with her eyes halfway into her skull and he hissed as his semen burst from his beasthood. While a ton of it stuck to the inside of her throat and chops, the gooey spunk overflowed from her lips and a long muffled moan went on until he freed his length.

The lizardman's cum ran down onto her globes with a brief gasp filling the air until she quickly closed her mouth. She managed to keep the jizz contained in her mouth as she gulped it down and licking her lips was the only sign Varanos needed to know she was done.

Stroking both his cocks, Cattleya turned around to provide the more-than tantalizing view of her colossal cheeks with him following his lust, plunging his twin members into both her low orifices and hissing over her pleased moans. With her bust vivaciously swaying over the floor, Varanos held her steady by gripping her hips as he pistoned through her tight entrances with either of them welcoming him and Cattleya's wet body sent both sweat and remnants of rain flew onto the floor.

Varanos pleasingly ran his flesh sticks through his mate's orifices with her lewd noises sounding about throughout the room and he made a slight adjustment to their positons by bringing her into his lap. He secured her breasts in his eager claws and watched her buck against him as she started to lose her grasp on reality in exchange for the mind-numbing ecstasy.

Unbeknownst to them, Lana, who had been awakened by his mother's noises, stood in the doorway and while she looked in his direction, the already ecstatic Cattleya didn't see him as she rode the Saurian beasthood. The boy looked at the two while he thought back to something he saw Echidna do to Leina in a similar and coming to the conclusion they were wrestling.

Taking his leave back to bed, Cattleya wailed just as her innards withstood orgasms that eventually exploded from either passageway to drench the Saurus' heaving testicles and he squeezed her tits with milk ascending into the air. Varanos got to his feet with Cattleya staying on his dicks and he renewed his series of thrusting as she cried out with glee.

_Next Afternoon_

_(Cattleya narrating: Throughout that whole night, my body and his cock never separated for an instant. He came so much...on me, inside me about over 70 times at least and I just kept taking him in and in)_

A roar came from Varanos as he released within Cattleya as her long legs were fastened around him and pulled out to shower his jizz onto her until she was shrouded in it. She rested on the floor with her ponytail undone and smiled endlessly as she lie panted, her gigantic chest heaving as she did.

" _Just as expected of the warrior to carry my young, but for now, let's continue your treatment elsewhere."_ Varanos said with his tail wrapping around her midsection and lifted her as he headed to the baths with semen trailing from her body.

 _(Cattleya narrating: No small surprise we began to mate again, as our lust became reignited within the bath..._ _I hadn't felt this lewd since the first time I met Owen...even now I feel like little more than a sow, a mare placed on this world to mate with this beast, to be experience seemingly endless pleasure...)_

Varanos stood over Cattleya in the baths as she used her great bust to squeeze both of his cannons while alternating between licking and sucking on the heads. The warm water bounced off Cattleya's jiggling spheres and his flickering tongue moving about in approval.

As the water drizzled down her great bust, Cattleya's aqua eyes lustfully stared up at him for a time and she licked the pre-cum slowly while rubbing her breasts together on his jutting growths and moaning in bliss at the arousing taste.

"Such a wild and delicious set of cocks." Cattleya said in an almost breathless fashion that came off as equally sexy and Varanos brushed her bulbs with the back of his claws. As her milk lactated onto the pair of dicks soaring through the vast amount of cleavage, she lapped it up eagerly and switching to sucking the nearest one with the tips twitching to no end and he deeply hissed as his spunk painted her face and the tops of her massive mounds.

While the warm semen running down her face, her expression remained blissful as could be in lapping up the seeds from both towers and breasts until she rose. Varanos clutched her cheeks as he lifted her to the point of where she hugged his neck and welcomed both his growths though her moist lip to start off a variety of new positions.

_Couple of days later_

Varanos and Cattleya, her only clothing being the sheath to carry her massive sword, walked through the tunnels with Lana alongside his mother holding her hand. The trio made their way until Euryale and Stheno appeared alongside their Carnosaur brothers.

"So, Varanos, this is our new sister and oh, a tiny nephew to spoil." Stheno said while smiling to Lana, who meekly smiled back at her and she guided the trio to Shadilay. Walking through the gates, a loud horn sounded with the lizardmen and dragons gathering about as Cattleya and Lana followed Varanos.

" _Varanos! Varanos! Varanos!"_ The dragons and lizardmen chanted in celebratory unity at Varanos as they observed Cattleya's body and cheered.

"My, you're quite popular." Cattleya smiled at her mate.

" _You doubted me?"_ Varanos asked and she hugged his arm in response until they came to all of Rose, Echidna, To'Pkek, Thanatos, Kratos and a few of his siblings along with Go'Mek and his pod.

"Hello there, you two. " Echidna said with the youngest of Kratos' siblings, Isabelle, looking on at Cattleya's features in amazement.

"Hello again, Echidna.

"Praise be to Sotek, Malgrimace, and the Old Ones! The Serpent Priestess and beautiful Amazon sisters welcomes not only Shadilay's native son Varanos but his new mate fit to bare many future brothers and sisters!" Rose said while gesturing for Lana to come closer and Cattleya smiled to him in approval with the boy approaching her. She kneeled down to him before measuring him from head to toe with a string and he curiously looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I believe you have what it takes become a great Kroxigor fit to contribute to the Great Plan; perhaps a Dragon even!" Rose sweetly spoke before standing and having Go'Mek scamper over to him with his pod to curiously observe the boy.

"Great plan?" Lana asked Varanos with Cattleya sweetly smiling.

" _We'll tell you once you're older."_ Varanos said with Echidna hugging the boy to her side until Thanatos lifted him onto his shoulder.

" _Now, then. Let us go to Lord Mal'Dur_." Thanatos said.

"Oh, and word to the wise, don't get under his skin." Isabelle said with the group walking up the tallest flight of steep stairs of Mal'Dur's castle and found the dragon being hand-fed by his numerous amazons with Claudette just beside him.

" _Bow before the might of Lord Mal'Dur!"_ Kratos said with all in his group doing so.

" _Ah, Cattleya the Weaponsmith. I welcome you and your son to Shadilay so you both may contribute to the Great Plan though I suppose you must have some form of doubts given your late husband slew a good number of my species."_ Mal'Dur said.

"No, Lord Mal'Dur. My being worthy to be the mate of your warriors was all the reassuring I could have ever asked for." Cattleya said with Echidna smiling.

" _Excellent and as for your son, I have something special in mind for him."_ Mal'Dur said while looking to the boy.

_Couple years onward_

"You score a…" Alleyne cried out as Go'Mek, now a six-foot sub adult, plunged through her folds and she struggled to control her moans in hopes her noises didn't travel to where Nowa would hear her and the Saurus meats sprang through her entry. The Combat Instructor's moans were drowned out by Go'Mek's bestial grunting and growling in the midst of plowing through her womanhood and she felt his tongue brushing on the back of her long earlobe.

She could almost laugh at this having all started from her showing him a series of morning stretches with one thing leading to another and Go'Mek holding Alleyne as he lie back on the ground. With his member colliding against the roof of her cavernous core, she planted her hands near his testicles while her beret fell to the ground and bucked against her Saurian lover.

" _I score a what now?"_ Go'Mek asked in the kind of teasing voice his mother used while giving her peach a good squeeze and earning a high erotic squeal from her with her boots falling off. Sweat made her skin as radiate as could be in the inviting sunrays with her perky chest bobbing forward and Go'Mek's mighty hand stayed on her cheek for the duration of their position.

"You'll earn it when…" Alleyne moaned before her voice reached a new level of gasps and he sat up to nuzzle the top of her head. She looked up just in time to have his eager tongue taste her beautiful lips until they parted to allow her own to get a taste of his and she placed her hands on his arising testicles to give them a squeeze in the right area; sending more of spunk packing into his pouch.

Go'Mek and Alleyne warred tongues as he grew within her lower lips until painting her depths with his virile seed and the elf reveling in the unmatched ecstasy of enjoying a lizardman's orgasm. She moaned with his tongue far down her throat and drowned out her blissful sounds past where the orgasm died down.

"… _you score a 100."_ Alleyne breathlessly yet dreamily said once Go'Mek's tongue left her throat and wrapped around her nearest tit; lathering it in saliva. While his seeds surged from her folds, she caressed his chin and she then heard clapping before looking to see Echidna standing nearby with a pleased smile on her face and Alleyne's face became a widespread shade of red.

"Well, well, the millennial virgin has finally had her cherry popped and by my little Go'Mek, no less. You're quite the planner, aren't you?" Echidna sultrily said and Alleyne remained in a state of shock at the Wild Elf's presence.

"I…I…"Alleyne struggled to speak as Echidna climbed onto Go'Mek's spacious lap and framed her face.

"Now then, come give your new Mommy Dearest a nice tasty kiss." Echidna purred as her lips came closer to Alleyne's and her blue eyes widened.

"NOOOO!"

_Elsewhere, Amara Distract_

"That sounded like my Captain." Nowa said as she, Isabelle, and the visiting Airi sat next to Menace as she nursed two small girls with her features apart from Titanos' yellow eyes with said Kroxigor a short distance from her as he allowed their offspring to crawl about his great back.

"Who knows?" Isabelle smirked at Alleyne's loud cry with Menace being fanned with leaves as two unrelated Kroxigors casting their shadows over her and she sweetly smiled at her girls, Isis and Meretseger, sucking her milk.

"When you said you'd bring back Amara, this was definitely a surprising bonus to learn." Airi said while smiling down at a Kroxigor hatchling resting near her.

"Oh, we've barely just begun with all our offspring. Not even the hatchlings we have now would be enough for the Kingdom of Amara to have a full revival." Menace spoke in her usual perk as she looked to Airi with the wraith tenderly stroking the Kroxigor hatchling's head.

"You and Titanos sure are on the fast track to keeping Amara back for good." Nowa said while allowing Isis and Meretseger to wrap their tiny hands around her fingers once they finished breastfeeding.

"Say, Titanos. Where does Cattleya and Lana live again?" Airi said with him lifting his head.

" _Their temple is just a few miles from here. Nyx will take you."_ Titanos said with said Fire Mage, now an Amazon, nursing two skink hatchlings nearest and she smiled at Airi.

"Sure! This way, Airi." Nyx said after handing her young to their father and kissing their heads with the wraith following her.

_Short miles away_

Varanos lie asleep with his tail lightly sweeping across the floor with a little girl coming into the room and smiling at him. Sporting black hair and slit crimson eyes, the girl, Lily, crept near Varanos and giggled before hopping over his tail.

Spinning around to see it swinging in her direction, Lily sprang over it and continued to do so a few more times until she stood on it; at which point his eyes opened to see his daughter.

" _And just what are you up to, little lady?"_ Varanos said and she giggled while coming up to him.

"Um, jump rope?" She innocently answered with Varanos arose to cuddle his daughter.

" _Fair enough."_ Varanos said as he arose to carry her into the garden where both his spawns throughout the years played with Medusa as Cattleya, nursing two of their smaller Saurus/Salamander hatchlings Goro'Sar and Minos.

"Well, look who's up from the dead." Medusa smiled and Varanos snorted with Lily giggling.

" _Hello to you, too, Medusa."_ Varanos said with Kronos, his and Cattleya's firstborn son, looking around.

" _Speaking of up from the dead…"_ Kronos spoke.

"Well, Kronos, Airi should be here today, so it's only natural he'd want to be up for her." Cattleya smiled.

" _She sounds quite the keeper."_ Another son, Skamandros, added with Cattleya rising once Goro'Sar and Minos had their fill as Varanos sat them atop his shoulders.

" _You going to wake him up?"_ Another son, Perseus, asked.

"Yes; wouldn't want him to be asleep when she gets here." Cattleya smiled as she caressed Lily's forehead.

"I sure can't wait to see what Airi's like." Lily smiled with interest and Medusa chuckled at her.

"Pretty sure Lana's up for one good wake-up call." Medusa chuckled as she eyed Cattleya's sashaying hindquarters and Varanos' oldest daughter Rosaria equally smiled.

"You can bet your life on it." Rosaria grinned.

_Outdoor baths_

"Oh, Lana…" Cattleya smiled as her firstborn son, now a Kroxigor/Dragon hybrid, fondling her chest and licking her buds while she pumped the first of his members. While his body was the traditional blue-gray skin seen on most of the Kroxigor and stood at half the height than a fully grown one, his overall appearance was that of a Sun Dragon with pupil-less Tangelo hues and he licked into his mother's tit; his warm saliva causing it to lactate.

" _Since you're already this wet…"_ Lana, his former soft-spoken voice having now being the traditional lizardmen dialect featuring the deep underlying growl, said with Cattleya finding herself beneath her son on all four limbs with his dual set off cocks pressing through her folds. The Weaponsmith's ponytail became undone as Lana pistoned his growth into the warming suction of her womanhood while resting his great hand on his mother's pussy and her massive bosom shot over the ground.

Despite his thrusts causing great impacts, Lana had only recently come of age to breed with his beasthoods shaking and pounding into Cattleya's depths with pure lizardman/dragon tenacity and her eyes closing as she lewdly howled. He slid his onto her swaying breast and gave it a squeeze with her ivory face becoming a crimson glow with his poundings make her collapse onto her front.

With her arousing peach high in the air, Lana opted to hold onto her cheeks instead and growled in delight at her womanhood sucking in his twin members. Taking a balanced stance while spreading his wings, he channeled himself through Cattleya's folds and enjoyed the view of her great hide.

"That's great, Lana! Keep it up!" Cattleya moaned before Lana lifted her into his lap and squeezed her chest with his tongue dancing atop her tits. The lactating buds showered her breast milk onto the ground as he opened his mighty jaws with his seeds accumulating in his throbbing members to where the vibrations rang out through her eager womb and she looked down at them flying upward through her lower lips.

As the humongous globes jiggled about in Lana's hands, he roared as twin fountains of his seeds erupted from her entrance and flew overhead with her love juices erupting. Lana continued to thrust with his semen overflowing within her stomach and her pleased reaction speaking volumes for his breeding methods.

_Minutes later_

"Right over there." Nyx said with Airi being treated to the sight of Cattleya sitting astride Varanos while she sucked off Lana and Kronos with the rest of her mature sons stroking their growths. While jerking off two of them, Perseus pressed his cocks into her breast and another of his brothers, Zelus, doing the same until she was coated in their spunk. They then spotted Airi and Cattleya warmly smiled at her while thrusting down onto Varanos.

"Why, hello there, Airi." Cattleya spiritedly said and the red-faced wraith remaining speechless.

"…what on earth is going on here?" Airi said.

"Oh. You see, I'm about to carry a new clutch and speaking of which…" Cattleya answered in an unabashed fashion with Lana stepping over to Airi with the warm pheromones filling the air and as she took in the scent, she failed to notice her clothes disappearing.

"Lana, is that you?" She spoke upon noticing the Kroxigor/dragon hybrid staring at her in akin to what he did in his childhood and before she could even register, he was on top of the redhead pounding into her. As he mated with her, Cattleya watched while continuing to please her husband and their sons alike to ensure their new brood with Varanos grunting in approval at his stepson's breeding prowess.

* * *

What a great way to kickstart my fanfics with the lizardmen and dragons of not just Warhammer Fantasy but many other tales with dragons and scalies with this being just the beginning as I have a ton more crossovers for them in mind like _**Monster Musume, Valkyrie Drive Mermaid, Goblin Slayer, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Maken-Ki, Manyu Hiken Cho**_ and yes, perhaps one day, these lizardmen may meet the girls of _**Kuroinu**_ , _**Princess Knight Catue,**_ and much more hentai remakes of their like what I do with Naruto.

For me, writing Varanos fighting against the Kakuen was a ton of fun and a way to hype a certain movie coming out next year involving a fire-breathing creature and a monstrous ape and while I don't know if I'll use To'Pkek in a fic again (maybe if it's okay with Nielsdejong and his crew), you can rest assured I will try to use Varanos and more original characters if I can with other scalies of different series like _**Tekken's**_ Alex the Velociraptor, Aeon from **_Soul Calibur_** and Smaug the Dragon being paired with Irene from _**Fairy Tail.**_

So, here's to many more scaly fics and thank _**Sketchfan**_ for his non-stop love of anthros; otherwise I wouldn't know about lizardmen or the like.


End file.
